Merry Meddling
by Kowaba
Summary: Sticking your nose into other people's business is the essence of being a hero, it is a lesson that Natsu has taken to heart. He interferes when he knows he has to, especially during Christmas when a certain emerald haired woman wants to hide her problems from the guild.


**_A/N:_** **Surprise! Bet you didn't see this coming! It's Natsu x Bisca time! This pairing has been my favorite ever since I read that one fic about the two and something about a shooting range and what not... I don't remember a lot about that story... anyways, it was either this or Natsu x Erza, but I'm a little upset about that pairing right now since one of the best Naza fics was taken down off of the site. I think it was called "Rules of the Game" which started out with Natsu and Erza in the shower and Erza ends up... well, I don't want to spoil anything. It was unfinished but it was still a damn good fic and it's a shame it had to go. Anyways lets get going. Oh I should also warn you that there is some major OOC going on.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Very evident OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Fairy Tail Guildhall, December 24th, 4:38 p.m._**

"Tomorrow's Christmas! I'm so excited!" Lucy Heartfilia shouted with joy, bouncing up and down in her seat like a little kid. Of course, her quick, gyrating movements were quickly noticed by all the hot blooded males of the guild, not that anyone could blame them honestly. If not for the string of colds running around due to a certain knight, most of the guild would've cheered with the blonde Celestial Mage but just settled for meekly raising their glasses and clinking them together.

Gray Fullbuster rubbed his ear with a clearly annoyed expression on his face. "Alright, alright, we get it. Calm down Lucy. There's no need for you to get any louder." He groaned before sniffling. "Damn cold..."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "Gray, it's Christmas, the one time of year where it's acceptable to act excited. Even if a big guy like you gets the sniffles, you should still try to be more festive as well." The busty blonde scolded.

The Ice-Make User didn't look like his mind was changed. "Tch, don't tell me to try and be more festive, especially after what happened last year when Erza wanted to play the King Game." He said which made both his and the blonde's spine twist in revulsion of the memory of that cringy night. "Thank Mavis she just happened to be sick tonight, otherwise she would've dragged us into playing it again."

The blonde, as much as she hated it, had to admit he was right about this. She loved Erza dearly, like a sister, but the woman could be a bit too much at times, just like Gray and Natsu both could be when placed in the same location for more than five minutes. "Yeah, we really got lucky on that part, but it's still kinda sad that she's sick. Especially on Christmas Eve no less."

"So let's just enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts, thanking whatever supernatural being above for the harmony without Erza, Gajeel, or that Ash Breather." Gray smirked, placing his hands behind his head in relaxation, completely unaware that his shirt was off and thrown on the floor.

Lucy rose an eyebrow and gave the dark haired man a questioning gaze. "But Gray, Natsu's right here." Lucy said, jabbing her thumb next to her to show that there was indeed a pink haired Dragon Slayer sitting right next to her at the table, completely silent as he looked in another direction.

Gray looked very surprised. "What? He's so quiet I barely noticed him!" Gray exclaimed. If his surprise was genuine or just sarcasm, Lucy could not tell.

The blonde shrugged and nudged the Dragon Slayer with her elbow. "Natsu? Are you alright?" She asked him.

Natsu did not respond, instead he kept looking off into that same direction.

Gray and Lucy squinted their eyes in suspicion, both immediately looking in the direction that Natsu was staring, trying to see what was so interesting that it caused him to become completely void of any and all thought. However, all that the Dragon Slayer was looking at was a faceless mob of their guild mates, nothing out of the ordinary, well, at least by Fairy Tail standards.

"What a weirdo..." Gray sighed, completely giving up on this mystery. If Natsu wanted to just stare at people, Gray would let him.

After a few more seconds, even Lucy threw in the towel. "I give up. I can't get a read on this situation. Maybe if Wendy was here, she'd be able to tell us if it was just something we're not seeing. Perhaps he smells something unusual?" Lucy guessed.

"Maybe the gingerbread house competition?" Gray thought aloud to which she shook her head.

"No, Gajeel already ate that. Maybe Mira baked something special?" Lucy threw her guess out there.

It was now Gray's turn to shake his head. "No, if it's not on fire then Natsu doesn't care."

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned as she slammed her fists down onto the table in frustration. "This is driving me insane! I want to know what's up with him!" She screeched.

Before Gray could retort, the sullen pink haired man got up out of his seat. "I'm going to the bar." He said to no one in particular.

Lucy and Gray were taken back by his sudden statement, as well as his action. First he was just sitting there, not talking, and now he was going to the bar without giving them a reason. Something was amiss and Gray and Lucy both suspected it.

With Natsu, the pink haired man had no idea that Lucy and Gray were still tracking him down with their eyes like hawks hunting down their prey.

He had much more important issues at hand, like why was a certain green haired woman acting so oddly? His other guild mates didn't notice it, but to Natsu, the difference was as clear as day. Bisca Con- Mulan, it was now back to Bisca Mulan as she and Alzack recently divorced, was acting very strange. It was not the divorce as that had long since past and Natsu was sure both parties were over it by now, so it had to have been something else. Bisca didn't let others know that something was bothering her, it was her instinct as a mother to not reveal weakness around her daughter, but she still walked around as if she was being brought down by something.

So being the only one who noticed that something was wrong with the emerald haired beauty, Natsu took it upon himself to get to the bottom of this mystery and see what was causing her so much stress.

"Hey Mira!" Natsu smiled kindly and waved at the white haired beauty.

Mirajane Strauss looked away from her nameless patron and smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas Natsu, what can I help you with? Your usual?" The buxom barmaid guessed, already prepared to set some food aflame.

However, she was very surprised when Natsu bellied up to the bar and shook his head. "Not today Mira, I actually need a favor instead." He told her to which Mira sighed.

Her shoulders slumped and her cheery disposition shifted into one of annoyance. "Ugh, look Natsu, whatever Laxus has been telling you about me giving out handjobs, it's not true. Got it?" She finished her statement with a terrifying glare and a dark aura rising off of her.

"I'm not talking about that!" Natsu shrieked, frantically waving his hands in front of him. "I swear to Mavis I'm not asking about that!"

"Oh?" Mira asked with a small blush on her pale cheeks, pointing a slim finger to her lips. "Well in that case, what can I help you with?" She smiled once again, only this smile was a bit more warm towards him than anyone else.

Natsu adjusted his shirt collar a little bit, trying not to sweat as much as he was. "I was wondering about Bisca... she's been acting kind of strange lately so I was wanting to see if there was a reason behind it and if I could help. Usually when something's wrong with one of our guild members, I don't have to say anything because they talk about it to us, but Bisca hasn't said a word."

Mira looked at Natsu in surprise. "Natsu, I have to say I'm shocked. I never expected you to keep tabs on everyone in the guild, let alone Bisca of all people. I knew Dragon Slayers were perceptive but I didn't expect it to be this perceptive." The young woman said. "Or maybe you have a crush on her..."

Natsu blushed at the compliment. "N-No, I'm just doing my best to make sure everyone is happy, that's why I won't let Bisca feel bad. Especially on Christmas no less."

"Well maybe the divorce is still getting to her? They used to be so in love, it'd be hard walking away from that." Mira said.

He simply shrugged in response. "I guess that could be a reason, but that still wouldn't explain it. I just have this hunch and you know how spot on my hunches are." Natsu replied with a triumphant tone, remembering when Tartaros had captured Mira and Erza both.

"That is true..." Mira sighed, preferring to not reminisce on that awful experience, even if she did end up Taking Over the demon who had tortured her. ' _This whole 'no killing' rule is starting to bug me..._ ' She thought idly.

Natsu crossed his arms, now leaning onto the bar. "So do you have any ideas?" He asked.

Mira looked up for a moment, mulling it over in her head a little. "Hmm... maybe she's worried about Asuka? I would imagine it's pretty hard to take care of a kid and go on jobs to support that kid and yourself. Yeah, come to think of it, that must be the reason. Maybe Bisca didn't have enough money to buy presents for Asuka!" The white haired beauty concluded.

"But why didn't Bisca tell us? Doesn't she know that we'd help her out?" Natsu asked.

When Mira was about to answer, a new voice revealed their presence. "Bisca is too proud to ask us for help. She's always been that way, even when I first met her. She'd only ever do it when her way of living is at risk." The new voice said.

Natsu turned to see that Erza Scarlet was sitting a few seats down from him, snuggled up in a large and fluffy blanket. "Oh hey Erza, I didn't- OH MY GOD YOU'RE DYING!" Natsu shouted when he saw her face. Her whole body was pale, her cheeks were sunken in, and her eyes were barely open.

Titania looked awful.

"Thanks..." The sick Erza muttered.

Mira immediately fluttered over to her former rival's side. "Oh sweetie, you do look awful. You should've stayed in bed." Mira chastised the scarlet haired knight.

Erza shook her head. "No... I have to... make sure... people..." She was beginning to run low on air. "... have fun..." She finally finished after a decade of panting and gasping for air.

Natsu pat her gently on the shoulder. "Oh Erza, when are you going to learn that-" Mira covered his mouth with her hand so he wouldn't say something that would damage Erza's pride and make her very angry.

"So back to Bisca..." Erza switched the topic back to the previous conversation. "Why are you so worried about her? She's her own woman, she doesn't need you meddling in her business."

The pink haired man closed his eyes and smirked. "But Erza." He started with a sage and noble tone. "A great man once said: 'Sticking your nose into people's business when you don't have to, is the essence of being a hero!'" Natsu declared.

Mira smiled softly at him. "That's right Natsu. Even though you don't have to, you're wanting to help your friend. That's very admirable of you and I'll support you in any way I can."

Natsu smiled back. "Thank you Mira, but you've already helped me enough. Now there's only one thing left for me to do..."

"Oh no..." Erza groaned, looking down at the bar.

"I have to dress up like Santa Clause and deliver some presents!" Natsu yelled, causing many people to nearly break their necks as they all turned to hear his shocking announcement.

Mira gave him a thumbs up. "Well if I were you, I'd hurry up and go get some last minute gifts to put under their tree. However, before you do that, let me give you her address." She told him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Mira took a napkin and scribbled down the address before handing it to him, disregarding the shocked look on Erza's face as she handed him the note with the address on it.

Natsu took the napkin and stood up. "Good idea! I'll see you guys tomorrow, first thing in the morning." The pink haired man said before turning around and prepared to leave but was once again stopped by Mira.

"Oh wait Natsu, hold on a second, I was asked by Master to give you something. He says its for the flu that Erza's been spreading around, Lisanna and Elfman already took theirs, as did Lucy and Gray." Mira informed him. "You especially need to watch it around Asuka since her immune system isn't as developed as ours."

Natsu gave her a weird look. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Erza looked back at him with a glare. "Yes, that is right. If you're going to be giving them presents you might want to take it. If not for your sake, do it for Asuka's." The redhead barked.

"Ugh... fine." Natsu's shoulders slumped as he walked back to take the pill. "Thanks..." He grumbled before walking back towards the door.

Mira waved. "Have fun!" She smiled.

After watching him exit, Erza looked back to Mira with a deadpanned expression. "You're evil, you know that?" She asked sarcastically.

Mira's smile darkened. "Shut up Erza, no one even likes your stupid King Game anyways." She huffed.

Erza instantly clutched her chest in pain. "Ah! My heart!"

The oldest Strauss moved a strand of white hair behind her ear. "I can have my fun for Christmas too you know..." Mira sighed before turning around to go into the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Bisca's House, December 24th, 11:04 p.m._**

"What am I going to do?" A low, melancholy voice asked itself. "Nice going Bisca, you really screwed up this time..."

Natsu and Happy crept up to the window of Bisca's house and peeked inside, seeing the green haired mother pacing back and forth in front of her fireplace. Natsu and his little companion looked at each other before nodding, silently moving into position. Now for phase two to be set in motion.

The lonely and utterly defeated single mother paced around her living room, in front of the roaring fireplace, desperately trying to come up with some excuse as to why there were no presents underneath the Christmas tree. She just didn't have the heart to tell her little girl that she was flat broke.

Bisca put a hand to her forehead. "Dammit... I knew I should've just swallowed my pride and ask the guild for help..." Why was she so stubborn, why did she have to ruin Christmas for her little Asuka?

Sitting down on the sofa, she looked at her tree and it's empty space below. "What have I done..." She asked herself.

 _CRASH!_

"Ho ho ho!"

Bisca immediately shot up from her seat and Requipped her most trusted rifle, aiming it in the direction of the intruder. The green haired woman could hold off on the self loathing long enough to blow the crook's brains out.

"Stop now or I'll pull the trigger!" Bisca screamed, silently thanking herself for putting noise cancelling runes on the rooms upstairs beforehand, just in case she wanted to scream at herself for letting her daughter down.

"Ahhhh!" A voice screamed in a high pitch. "Natsu! She's got a gun!"

"Don't move Happy!" Natsu replied, already on his knees so he could beg for his life. "Please don't kill us Bisca! We just wanted to surprise you but your fireplace was too small! We had to use the door or else-" Natsu continued to ramble on and on with excuses as to why they kicked her door down but honestly, Bisca was quite relieved.

"Oh it's just you guys..." Bisca sighed with a smile. "If you hadn't said anything, I would've given my living room a new paint job!" She laughed, not yet realizing that Natsu had taken down her door, something that would prove quite a hindrance until she got it fixed, if she could even afford to do that.

Natsu and Happy both got up off of their knees and gave a sigh of relief, happy that their heads were still intact.

"Sorry." Natsu said before reaching back out the door to grab the bag. "But at least now I can get the presents in." He told her.

Bisca rose a finely trimmed eyebrow at that. "Presents? What presents?" She asked and then she finally noticed his state of dress. "And why are you dressed as Saint Nicholas?" Bisca was utterly befuddled by this turn of events.

Natsu looked down and chuckled. "Oh yeah, almost forgot I was wearing this." He said as he looked down at his red suit. Natsu looked the part of Santa Claus, complete with the red suit, boots, belt buckle, and even hat. The only things he lacked were a beard and a beer gut.

Happy, while not too dressed up, still found the need to wear a Christmas hat.

Compared to Bisca, who wore a very thick sweater, that somehow managed to not conceal the enormous swell of her bust, and comfy looking pajamas pants, looked a little out of place without the Christmas spirit.

"But as for the presents, I'm talking about these!" Natsu smirked as he pulled in the ginormous bag of gifts specifically for both her and her daughter. Bisca's eyes widened comically at the sheer size of the goodie bag. When she said it was huge, it was HUGE. There must have been well over fifty presents in there.

"N-N-Natsu!" Bisca stuttered as she witnessed the man lift the massive bag onto his shoulder and carried it over to the tree. Happy followed his father figure and waited until Natsu put the bag down to open it. Bisca couldn't utter a single syllable as she watched her two fellow guild mates open the bag and begin setting the presents down. Perhaps to her greater surprise, each present was wrapped as well, giving her no indication of what it was.

Bisca was completely dumbfounded. Not five minutes ago was she moping around about her mistakes and now here she was, watching Natsu and Happy stock her Christmas tree and a few of the stockings. What a surprising turn of events. It almost completely made her forget about the door, which was still on the ground with snow now falling down onto it.

"N-Natsu..." Bisca finally managed to croak out, touching her hand to her chest as a warm feeling spread throughout it, bringing her warmth far beyond that of the thick sweater she was wearing. "Why? Why did you do this?" She asked, barely able to hold back the tears that were welled up in her eyes.

Natsu just titled his head to the side, closed his eyes, and smirked. "Because, it's my job as a friend to help my friends." He said in a very mature tone, causing Bisca to blush.

' _He's really grown up..._ ' Bisca thought, remembering when she first joined the guild and all he did was pick fights with people. ' _I guess him and I have both come along way. Still, I never expected Natsu of all people to come and take care of my messes._ ' She chuckled in her head at the irony of the guild's problem maker, fixing her problem.

Looking over the two, she inspected their work ethic which was surprisingly organized. It was almost like Natsu was taking great effort to try and make it look like Santa Claus had actually placed the presents himself.

"And that's the last of them!" Happy cheered.

Natsu laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Good job little buddy! We did it!" He told Happy as he got out of his crouching position and stood up to his full height before turning to the mother. "Have we done a good job?" The pink haired Dragon Slayer asked her.

Bisca could only nod. "Y-Yes... You've done such a good job! I still can't believe you did this, you don't know how much this means to me, Natsu, really." Bisca finished with holding her hands over her heart. "How could I possibly repay you?" She asked.

Natsu was a bit taken back by that. Honestly, he expected to sneak in when everyone was asleep. Never did it cross his mind that Bisca would be awake, let alone that she would want to give him a reward. Thinking over it quickly, Natsu wasn't going to take a reward from her. What could she offer him that she couldn't offer her daughter? It would be best if he just declined.

"I don't want anything." Natsu waved her off.

But Bisca persisted as she stepped forward. "No, I have to give you something, I will not accept these gifts if you do not accept a reward, otherwise my whole life would have been for nothing. If it's money you want, I will pay you as soon as I go on a job. If it's cooking than I'll be sure to make you something as well tomorrow for dinner." Bisca stated.

Natsu sighed and his shoulders slumped. ' _She's really persistent..._ ' He thought blandly, eyes looking at her as she continued to fire off more suggestions as to how she could pay him back. Sighing, Natsu looked down and was pleasantly surprised. Since Bisca was so fired up, she was breathing hard and talking pretty loudly, this of course causing her large breasts to jump around in her thick sweater.

Narrowing his eyes, the gears in Natsu's head began to turn. ' _She wants to pay me back and she's pretty low on cash. She's pretty persistent too... Maybe this could work out for the both of us..._ ' Natsu smirked.

Bisca didn't notice his lewd gaze as she was too busy listing things to repay her debt. "-and I could clean your house! I could-" The emerald haired beauty was stopped when Natsu placed a finger on her lips.

"Happy." Natsu turned to look down at his friend.

Happy looked back up at his father figure. "What Natsu?" He asked.

"Go find somehow to help fix Bisca's door before we leave. Can you do that?" Natsu asked.

"Aye aye!" Happy saluted dumbly before walking out of the house and into the snow, heading in the direction of the Strauss house.

Bisca gave him an odd look. "Why'd you send Happy off?" She asked.

Natsu grinned as he went over to sit on her couch. "Oh no reason, I just figured out a way you can repay me." Natsu shrugged.

Immediately Bisca was standing in front of him with a huge grin. "Yes? What is it? How can I repay my debt?" She asked in an excited manner, ready to rid herself of her debt.

"I wanna see your boobs." Natsu crossed his arms behind his head with a smile, completely calm and stoic, not one ounce of shame for asking this single mother to present him with her natural gifts that she was currently hiding underneath that thick sweater of hers. Quite selfishly, Natsu might add.

Bisca's face exploded into a deep blush. "Eh?" She squeaked out, her arms moving up to cover her well endowed chest.

"You heard me." He grinned widely, showing his canines as a hungry glint shined in his eyes. "You want to repay me, so I want to see your tits."

"Umm..." The emerald haired woman looked around the room nervously, completely aware that she did indeed want to repay him. However, she did not want to lose her dignity as a woman. Looking over at the tree, she winced when she tried to count how many presents were under there. No doubt Natsu spent a lot of money on just her and Asuka for the sole benefit of making them happy. Bisca really couldn't tell him to take back those presents either.

' _I suppose it's alright... I mean, if the other girls can show him some skin every once in a while, so can I right?'_ Bisca asked herself before nodding. She could stand to do that.

Gripping the bottom of her sweater, Bisca looked down. "A-Alright. If that's what you want..." She trailed off before beginning to slowly lift up her thick sweater.

However, she was stopped. "Wait!" Natsu halted her before patting his lap. "I want you to sit on my lap!" He grinned cheekily, like a kid in a candy store.

Bisca nodded dumbly, doing as he asked. Making sure his lap was adequate enough for her bottom, Bisca put one knee on one side of him, and the other knee on the other side, effectively straddling him before resting herself down on his lap. Immediately the mother felt quite comfortable in this sitting position.

"Now?" She asked him, wanting to be certain that she would no longer be interrupted. With a nod from him, Bisca grabbed the bottom of her sweater once again and began to raise it. At a painstakingly slow pace, a speed so slow that it was nearly agonizing for Natsu, Bisca revealed more and more of her soft, pale flesh. Her curvy sides, her smooth navel, and her toned abdomen already caused Natsu's mouth to water, causing him to lick his lips. Finally Bisca got to her first obstacle, stretching the sweater over her incredible bust, something that was a lot easier before Asuka came along.

"This is always the hard part..." Bisca blushed, not looking him in the eye as she struggled to pull it over her deep purple bra with intricate designs sewn into it. To Natsu, they appeared to be very thick bra cups, meant for holding breasts of great weight.

Natsu put his hands over her hands and smiled softly. "May I help?" He asked, trying to be as much of a gentleman as he could for someone who asked to see her breasts.

Bisca nodded and he pressed his large hands into her smaller ones, helping her accomplish the task. Natsu felt his breath leave him when he was now looking at Bisca's pure white chest that was only clothed by a purple bra. The mother blushed as she felt his lewd, lecherous gaze practically lick at her bust from such a close distance. With little trouble Bisca managed to take off the rest of her sweater, effectively leaving her shirtless.

"W-Wow..." It was not Natsu's turn to gulp.

Bisca felt a sense of pride well up inside her at his bewilderment, a little glad to know that she still had what it took to leave a young man speechless. She knew she was quite beautiful but it was always nice to see it take someone's breath away.

However, Natsu's amazement was soon the enemy of Bisca as Natsu reached up and planted his hands on her bra clad breasts, sinking his fingers into the fabric of her bra.

"H-Hey!" Bisca blushed from both embarrassment and anger as Natsu began to manhandle her sensitive boobs. "Who said you could touch them?" She asked.

Natsu didn't respond, instead he found that her bra was in the way and used one finger to tug at the connecting band, effortlessly snapping it and causing Bisca's delightful melons to bounce out of their confinements as her bra fell down. Natsu's eyes were filled with the glorious, uncensored view of Bisca Mulan's creamy twins as they wobbled into place on her chest. The two round orbs were nearly perfect in every way, only sagging due to their weight and size but still managing to stay firm as well as incredibly soft. Licking his lips, Natsu pinched her two light pink nipples and pulled on them.

"I wonder if I can still milk you?" Natsu wondered aloud, playing with the older woman's nipples, tugging on them to elicit sweet moans from the breasts' owner.

Bisca's blush intensified when she heard Natsu say that. "What?! You can't milk me!" Bisca screamed/moaned. She stopped lactating quite a while ago!

Bisca's statement didn't deter Natsu, he was still gonna try it. He continued to pinch and pull on the woman's now erect nipples, wanting to hear more of Bisca's melodious cries of pleasure as he toyed with her. He was no longer interested in seeing her breasts, no , he was now more concerned with seeing this woman writhe in pleasure. Switching tactics, Natsu roughly grabbed the sides of her pale titties and mashed them together and caused them to balloon out towards him as much as the firm flesh allowed him.

"Nngh." Bisca bit her lip, struggling to remain composed. This was the first time in a long time that someone had ever her touched her like this. She could feel how damp her panties had gotten and her juices were already seeping into her pajama pants. "D-Dammit." She cursed out loud. However, Bisca could take solace in the fact that she was not the only one insanely aroused by this foreplay since she could feel Natsu's erection pressing into the apex of her thighs through his red pants.

Now jiggling them in his hands, Natsu could now fully appreciate the pair of breasts he was fondling. These large, mature breasts were definitely now on the top of his list of favorite toys. "These are awesome..." Natsu commented in a low, husky tone, making shivers run down Bisca's spine.

She wanted to call him a pervert. She wanted to so bad, but Bisca knew she couldn't. She was enjoying this just as much as he was. Now she could only resign and accept this as one of her Christmas presents.

"I-If you m-make me cum..." Bisca let her tongue lash out at her plump red lips. "I'll be sure to let you fill my stocking..." The mother promised.

Natsu smirked and leaned forward, taking her left nipple into his mouth. The man didn't just kiss the tip of her breast, he latched one with a hunger to suck on the tip of her breast as if he was going to receive some milk. Bisca nearly screamed when she saw his cheeks sink in as he roughly sucked.

"Ah! Ah!" She yelled helplessly, no longer wishing to stop this from going any further.

' _It's been so long..._ ' Bisca closed her eyes and leaned her head back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she nursed him. ' _So long since I've been touched. I don't think I want to let go..._ ' The emerald haired beauty felt her insides tighten, signaling that she was close to her climax. Bisca couldn't believe this man was brining her to an orgasm just by playing with her breasts.

The scent of Bisca's arousal was driving Natsu insane. The sweet aroma caused Natsu to lash his tongue faster and rougher against the woman's pale areola, making her shiver more in his lap. He could feel her fingers digging deep into his scalp almost as if she was pressing his head further into her breasts to stimulate them even more.

Instinctively, Bisca began to grind her hips against his abdomen, wishing to rub her clothed pussy in anyway she could. Natsu noticed this and if it wasn't for his intense concentration on her wonderful tits, he would've sent a hand down to pet her purring kitten.

"Don't hold back on me." Natsu said, switching over to her other nipple, placing a sloppy kiss on the pink twin. "Relieve yourself." He said as he switched back over, adopting a pattern of suckling.

Bisca bit her lip sensually. "I-If you i-insist." She stuttered, her legs turning to jelly and her breasts growing hotter and hotter with each passing second that Natsu nursed himself.

Pulling back, Natsu looked on and admired her now sweaty rack. Those pale monsters were now flushed with red and pink from his ministrations, or rather, his abuse of her breasts. Squeezing the plush pillows with his greedy fingers, Natsu shoved his face into the delicious cleavage, lapping his tongue out at the skin in between. It smelled of sweat and saliva, the two things that were only going to increase as the night went on.

The green haired mother in his lap shuddered, feeling his long, hot tongue attack a spot that rarely received any attention besides the occasional spill of her drink or food. The spring inside her stomach was intensifying, growing ever stronger as he worked her over. She could feel a real climax building up, a natural one. An orgasm that would be the first in a long while that was given to her by fingers or toys.

' _I love these tits! I just wanna rub my face in them forever!_ ' Natsu thought, greedily motorboating her chest.

"Ahh! Natsuuu!" Bisca threw her head back, fingers digging into the back of his own head. Her spine arched and her body moved closer to him, further shoving her mature knockers into his face. Feeling the peak of her thighs grow hotter by the second, Natsu could only guess that she was about to climax. He tightened his grip on her tits and readied himself.

"Ahhh! Fuuuuck!" Bisca screeched out, her juices rapidly squirting out of her engorged flower, drenching her panties and pants, as well as Natsu's own lap. It's been so long since a man had brought her to the edge and over it. Not even Alzack could've made her experience an orgasm this intense and Natsu managed to do it with only using his mouth on her tits! "Damn..." She moaned, sweat pouring down her features.

However, that was only the beginning as Bisca would soon find out. Once she had calmed down, Natsu tossed her onto her back next to him on the couch.

"Alright! Now that I got to enjoy myself, it's your turn to be treated like a princess!" Natsu declared, fire shooting out of his mouth from the exhilaration of sex. Not wasting a second, Natsu gripped the waistband of her pajama pants and tore them straight down the middle! Revealing her soaked thong and curvy hips.

' _Oh Mavis..._ ' Bisca squirmed nervously, rubbing her hand together anxiously. ' _What's he going to do to me? And what does he mean that he enjoyed himself? Was using my breasts to make me cum all apart of his enjoyment?_ ' Bisca asked herself.

Her answer came in the form of an action as Natsu hooked his long fingers around her racy purple thong and pulled it straight off, snapping the poor lingerie in two. Natsu apparently had no qualms about ripping her expensive underwear in half...

"Beautiful." Natsu grinned as he looked down at her revealed flower, her quivering snatch opening and closing to him in need, ready to take in anything he was willing to offer it. Daintily, Natsu used his pointer finger to trace over her soft petals, testing the texture of her juices. Like a curious child, Natsu took the finger into his mouth and tasted it. "Sweet." He commented before lowering his head down to her begging pussy.

"Y-You're going to eat me out?" She asked, utterly stupefied by his behavior. It was a well kept secret among the females of Fairy Tail that they all had opinions on how certain males would act in the bedroom and so far, Natsu wasn't giving into his own stereotype.

"Duh." Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course I am, do you think I'm gonna let this nice pussy go to waste?" He asked rhetorically, instead choosing to answer for her in the form of gently laying his tongue down on her pink lips, tasting her sweet nectar straight from the source. Being the way he was, Natsu literally dove in head first, squashing his mouth against her lips and forcing his tongue in, licking around her insides in a spiral fashion.

"Natsu~" Bisca groaned out, feeling his blazing hot tongue go to work inside her. However, despite how incredibly aroused she was, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of shame when she felt his nose nestle against her small patch of emerald green hair that sat above her pussy like a greeting mat.

"I-I'm sorry that I haven't shaved..." She flushed in embarrassment, looking away. "I did not expect this to happen." She told him.

Natsu took his mouth off of her prime pussy but let his middle finger substitute for his tongue as he spoke to her. "Nah, don't worry about it. I actually think it's kinda sexy, ya know? Makes me feel like I'm with a real woman." Natsu grinned, the skin around his mouth drenched in both his saliva and her juices.

Bisca felt her heart flutter as he said that. "O-Okay." She nodded dumbly. Inside her mind, she wondered if she should refrain from shaving that particular patch if they were to continue this unexpected tryst and turn it into a series of secret meetings, an idea that both caused her intense excitement and intense anxiety. On one hand, she'd be fooling around with a man that no doubt had all the skills to satisfy her cravings, but on the other hand, she'd constantly have to keep improving her game to keep him interested in a mother like her.

But that was a thought she could continue another time because right now she had Natsu Dragneel eating her out like her pussy was the last meal before all food rain out. Her back arched as more and more waves of intense satisfaction rolled through her body, making her arch into his grasp. Had it not been for his iron tight grip on her plump thighs, her legs would've been flailing all over the place. Her body was no match for his expert cunnilingus skills.

Natsu's muscles lifted her hips off of the couch, letting her upper back dig deeper into the cushion. While he administered the pleasing of her thoroughly soaked lower half with either his fingers or his mouth, Bisca went to work on her own breasts, roughly pulling on them in pleasing fashions. Unfortunately for Bisca, she could not replicate the hungry and needy way that he played with them, but she would manage.

The emerald haired beauty's sublime juices seeped into his mouth and filled his taste buds with awe. Who knew that this woman, this seemingly common mother, had the best taste around? The taste made him want to learn some form of magic that would allow him to lengthen his tongue so he could reach even farther, to taste spots that had been left untouched by her or anyone else.

"N-Natsuuu..." Bisca moaned out, grinding her hips against his face, something he quickly adjusted to work in rhythm with. "I'm... Im cumming..." She whispered out, her eyes locked shut as she was about to enter euphoria once more thanks to his work.

Hearing this, Natsu increased his efforts tenfold, licking up and down her sweet canal while simultaneously pumping one of his fingers in and out of it. He desperately wanted her to experience the best possible orgasm that he could provide. He wanted to be the reason why she could never satisfy herself alone again. Natsu wanted to cement his place as the best fuck she ever had.

"Ahh... shit..." Bisca cursed, her slim fingers digging deep into the doughy, malleable flesh of her quivering breasts. Like a flood, Bisca's pussy gushed over Natsu's face. Fortunately for her, Natsu was an eager drinker and didn't hesitate, meaning that not a single drop of her discharge fell onto the couch. The pink haired man between her legs just kept lapping at her squirting cunt, taking all she was willing to give him for his efforts. Her long, slim legs were kept from shaking wildly because Natsu managed to hold her in place with only her shoulders touching the couch, her back arched even further into the air. Her thighs clenched around Natsu's head and squeezed, even after her orgasm subsided.

"Na..." Bisca groaned, sweating profusely while rubbing her wet breasts. "Natsu..." She spoke his name like it was her own personal prayer.

Natsu, with strength far beyond that of a normal man, tore Bisca's legs away from his head so she would stop trying to crush it. "Heh, you have some strong legs Bisca." Natsu complimented.

Bisca just licked her lips seductively and looked at him with adoration. "Only because you made me cum so hard." The emerald haired beauty retorted.

Leaning back to sit on his knees, Natsu stared down at her with a predatory gaze. "Only the best for you tonight." He grinned, reaching into his pants to fish out his raging erection. Throughout the session of foreplay, Natsu's member had been constricted by his own clothes, unable to be set free until now.

Pulling out his tool, Bisca's eyes immediately darted downward to see his large member. Gasping, Bisca felt her own womanhood once again flutter at the next object of her pleasure. It wasn't obscenely large like those out of some hentai or other form of smut, but it was certainly enough to cause her to widen her eyes. Natsu's pillar of meat stood proudly off of his pelvis, arching upwards ever so slightly so she could see its vein riddled underbelly. Like with the routine set of the male anatomy, it was complete with a set of low hanging balls, ready to produce thick baby batter at a moment's notice.

Since Natsu didn't move for the first few seconds, only pausing to stare down at her needy body, the green haired woman had assumed that he expected the same oral treatment that he gave her. However, when she was about to move forward to please him, Natsu put both of his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Nope, not gonna allow that Bisca." Natsu smirked as he kept her down. "Tonight's your Christmas present, not mine."

Bisca was shocked once again at Natsu's display of self control. ' _He's going to make some girl very happy one day..._ ' Bisca smiled warmly, dismissing the bittersweet thought as it was not her place to lay claim to Natsu, she already had her chance at love so now it was time for her to leave that emotion to the kids.

Putting his right hand on the back of her right knee, Natsu lifted it up onto his right shoulder so he could have a clear shot at her dripping wet snatch. Using his right hand to hold her leg in place, Natsu used his free hand to grab a hold of his cock and place it at her quivering lips.

"Last chance to turn back." Natsu reminded her with a loving expression, his eyes meeting her's with a flash of adoration.

Bisca bit her swollen lip and nodded. "I'm ready, go ahead Natsu. Fuck me." Bisca smiled warmly, squeezing her tits in preparation for the euphoria she will soon explore.

Nodding back at her, Natsu grinned as he gently pressed the head in, plunging into her soft, wet insides. Immediately Natsu felt his head surrounded by her slick walls, hugging his length as he pressed more and more of it inside her. Both parties released long, sensual moans as he sunk into her wet folds, Natsu feeling like his dick was wrapped in velvet while Bisca felt like a large pole of iron was violating her sensitive pussy.

"Bisca..." Natsu groaned out, pressing his forehead against the soft skin of her calf. Why was everything about her so damn soft? Maybe it was because motherhood truly blessed women. Large, heavy breasts that were filled with milk, long and strong legs that carried her throughout the day, and a warm, gushing wet pussy that swallowed cock effortlessly. Natsu could feel himself becoming addicted to this specific type of woman. But not just any mother, his type of mother had to have green hair.

"Natsu..." Bisca groaned in response to him, feeling him bottom out inside of her and his testicles gently resting on the meat of her ass. Such a young, virile cock inside of her felt so strange after years of the same old same old. Ever since Bisca gave birth to Asuka, she was rarely touched by her husband, not that it was his fault with the kid and everything, but she still felt sexually neglected for a long period of time. But now here she was, lying on the family couch as a young man began to fuck her cunt.

His hips rocked back and forth, plunging his cock in and out of her silky wet depths in short bursts of unbridled lust. Her luscious curves shook and jiggled with each of his movements, her soft frame being no match for his larger and more muscular one. Any and all discomfort from having her leg held upwards immediately left as Natsu began his assault. Even if she wasn't the most flexible, she would quickly become so for him.

Thick, meaty slaps echoed throughout the room as their bodies collided. Their moans, while long and drawn out, were also hushed. They tried to be as quiet as possible during their romp. It would not do well to have anyone aware of this.

With half lidded eyes, Bisca pulled on her erect nipples and stretched her own breasts out of place. Damn Natsu for doing this to her, making her tease her own breasts to receive pleasure. Damn him for trying to milk her in the first place!

"You're not doing it right." Natsu smirked as he removed one hand from her leg and took one of her pale melons into his grasp. Upon touching her soft flesh, Natsu's hand immediately cupped it and squeezed, causing the doughy orb to balloon out of his grasp for more space and room. Bisca let out a whorish moan in response, a sound that was quite uncharacteristic for a woman of her position. Fortunately for her, it only fueled Natsu's lust.

"Wow Bisca, for a mom you sure do sound like a slut when you're getting fucked." Natsu commented between heavy breaths, trying lace himself so he doesn't already blow his load inside the tight pussy. "It makes me want to fuck you more!" He growled.

Bisca was now using both of her hands to hold onto the couch as the man increased his intensity. "Shh! Natsu! Not so rough, don't wake the neighbors!" She told/screamed at him. "Oooh shiiiit..." She cursed when his throbbing cock rubbed a particularly sweet spot.

That didn't deter Natsu as he began to fuck her now flooding snatch. "Ooh yes Bisca... those moans are incredible. Make more sounds for me!" The pink haired man encouraged, feeling himself inch closer to the edge of pleasure and euphoria.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck... You're going so deep! So deep inside me!" Bisca could no longer hold it back, cussing uncontrollably as Natsu brought her to another orgasm, this time squirting on his cock and balls and the couch. "People are going to find out!" She groaned again.

"Let them hear! I want to wake everyone up as I cum inside you!" Natsu grinned wickedly, leaning forward and pushing her leg closer to her stomach. "I'm so fucking close Bisca!" He told her.

The emerald haired mother closed her eyes, tears of pleasure running down from them. "Do it Natsu! Cum inside me! I want to feel your hot load fill me up!" She screamed passionately, feeling his manhood throb violently as it rammed inside of her. It had been a very long time since she last felt a man's seed inside of her and it quite honestly made her feel like a giddy schoolgirl from how excited she was to once again feel that warm spunk inside of her.

Natsu's grip on her breast tightened, causing the pale orb to grow a passionate shade of red as it was forced out of its usual shape. His swaying sack clenched and he bit down on his lip. He was finally going to achieve his first orgasm of the night.

"Goddamn it..." Natsu groaned with a wicked smile on his face, looking into her eyes as he fully sheathed himself inside her wet cavern that hugged his walls and covered it in her juices. "Fuck..." He finally came inside Bisca, shooting his backed up load of semen inside of her tight pussy.

"Ahh!" Bisca blushed deeply and fidgeted, her body unconsciously moving closer to the man who was already balls deep inside of her, shooting his load. She felt his unbelievable quantity flood her insides and with no more room to fill up, it started to escape on the sides of his girth.

Natsu didn't move a muscle and just basked in the glory of his orgasm, feeling his cock surrounded by her pussy drenched in his own cum. It was quite a satisfying feeling coupled with the knowledge that he topped Bisca Mulan off after just one orgasm. Almost reluctantly, Natsu pulled out of her flooded snatch and watched with a smirk as a little more of his seed drooled out between her thoroughly fucked lips.

"Awesome." Natsu commented as he sat back on his haunches and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

Bisca just muttered something incoherently as her right hand drifted down to her abused snatch and rubbed the sore lips. She may have had a child, but even Natsu still managed to make her feel completely stretched. On her fingertips, she collected a good amount of his cum before delivering it up to her mouth where she silently took the fingers into her mouth to taste the seed.

"Tastes like pineapple..." Bisca muttered more to herself than anyone else.

Natsu blushed but still laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm on a special diet right now." He chuckled before standing off of the couch and put his hands on Bisca.

"Wha-" Bisca didn't get a chance to ask as Natsu rearranged her on the couch and put her back against the back of the couch but pushed her legs up far enough so her knees were against her shoulders, pancaking her bosom in a delicious manner.

"Mmm." Natsu licked his lips as he now got a perfect view of the fruits of his labor. Bisca's thoroughly fucked pussy combined with his own semen was the perfect look for her. "Ready for round two?" He smirked.

"Eh?" Bisca squeaked out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Fairy Tail, Christmas Day, 9:53 a.m._**

"Gray-sama! Juvia got you a present!" The blue haired Water Mage exclaimed happily, presenting the Ice-Make user with the small, wrapped package. Just from the wrapping paper alone one could tell that Juvia wrapped it, not too many stores sell wrapping paper with little chibi versions of Juvia and Gray.

Gray, who was actually wearing clothes because of his discomfort, gave the box presented to him a once over before he turned around. "No thanks, I'm fine." He rejected her coldly.

Despite the swift rejection, Juvia did not bat an eye. She was expecting this! "Gray-sama, Juvia really thinks you should open it. Juvia thinks you'll love it." She insisted to which Gray shook his head.

"Not if it's from you." He said, crossing his arms, showing his annoyed disposition.

"Then Juvia will open it for you!" The blue haired bombshell decided before effortlessly ripping off the wrapping paper and revealing what was inside the box.

Curiously, Gray looked at the present and held it up. It was a belt... with mistletoe on the buckle...

"Yeah, no." Gray said in a monotone before wincing. "Achoo!" He sneezed.

"But wait, Gray-sama! Juvia really thinks you should put it on! Then we can get to part two of your Christmas present!" Juvia said, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Gray didn't listen and instead he kept walking away from her. Sighing to herself, Juvia decided to throw in the towel a little bit early today, it was Christmas after all. So the busty blue haired Mage slowly made her way over to the bar where Natsu was sitting, idly chatting with Mirajane and Lisanna.

"So how did it go last night, Natsu?" Mira asked with a knowing smile, eager to hear about Natsu's side of the story when he delivered the gifts. To her, it was not that hard to guess what happened.

Natsu blushed deeply but still grinned. "Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell..." He replied a bit sheepishly, not sure what his partner last night would think if he just blurted out information about their coupling.

Mira blushed deeply at that and smiled. "Oh my, how scandalous." She put a hand over her mouth in faux surprise.

Lisanna looked between her sister and her friend. "Umm, what are you guys talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Last night me and Happy delivered presents to Bisca and Asuka." Natsu gave her the short and simple version of the events, not giving too much away about how the rest of the night went for him.

"And where is Happy by the way?" Lisanna asked, noticing the lack of her son's presence.

Natsu gave her and odd look. "Lis, he's right he-" He wasn't where Natsu was pointing at. Uh oh. The poor guy's still probably looking for someone to fix Bisca's door. "I think he's at home." Natsu lied, choosing to worry about that later.

Before Lisanna or Mira could call Natsu out on this, a new voice from behind Natsu came into the picture.

"Natsu." A mature, feminine voice called out to him. It wasn't Erza as she was currently laying down somewhere, so it had to have been one other person who could sound like that.

Natsu turned around and smiled at the woman. "Bisca, good morning." Natsu greeted to the busty emerald haired cowgirl, which strangely enough he did not let her ride him last night in the position named after her. "And merry Christmas." He almost forgot to add that part to his greeting.

"Merry Christmas." She repeated in kind, crossing her arms underneath her bosom and shifting her weight to her right leg.

Mira leaned over to her sister. "Are you feeling this thick sexual tension too?" She asked her sibling to which Lisanna just gave her a look of disbelief before shaking her head.

"Wanna sit down?" Natsu asked, gesturing to the seat beside her.

"No thanks." Bisca shook her head and smiled. "Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

Natsu stood up and faced her. "Sure, let's go to the storage room." He gestured towards it's entrance.

Swiftly, the two walked down into the basement where they were left all alone. For a few minutes, the two just awkwardly stood there without saying a word. It was quiet awkward.

"So..." Natsu broke the silence. "What did you want to talk about?" Natsu asked sheepishly.

Bisca blushed. "Well, I just wanted to thank you for the presents..." Bisca rubbed her arm, clearly embarrassed.

Natsu also blushed in response to that. "Oh, well which one was your favorite?" He asked, hoping that she would say something that would start a moment between them.

"The blender." Bisca smiled.

Natsu's face (and heart) broke at that. "What?" He asked.

Bisca rubbed her arm nervously. "I never expected that you would buy us presents. I feel kinda bad about it though, I wish I could repay you for it." She said quietly.

Natsu's brain was about to implode. ' _What the hell is going on?! Is she playing hard to get?_ ' He asked himself.

"W-What are you talking about Bisca?" Natsu asked, stepping into her personal space. "I thought we agreed last night that you repaid your debt."

Now it was Bisca's turn to give him an odd look. "What are you talking about? I didn't see you last night, I just woke up and saw the note you left." She told him.

"..." Natsu was speechless.

Just what the hell happened last night?

 ** _Back at the Bar_**

Mira and Lisanna cleaned a couple of mugs before their larger sibling, Elfman, walked up to them. "Alright Mira, the guy fixed the door but I had to pay him extra for working on Christmas." He told his older sister. "Man, I just wish I was at home last night to protect you! It's not very manly to not protect your sisters when the house gets robbed!" He berated himself.

Lisanna gave her brother a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about it Elfman, we know you wanted to spend time with Ever. Don't blame yourself. We're fine, see? I just can't believe I managed to sleep through all of it." Lisanna chuckled.

It was an odd morning indeed. She woke up only to walk downstairs and discover that the door was broken down and that snow had fallen into their house. It was even weirder that despite the supposed break in, nothing had been stolen. Such an odd night indeed.

"Yes, we're fine Elfman." Mira smiled at her protective brother. "You just focus on making sure Ever likes her present, alright?" She asked.

The tall man just nodded. "You're right, a real man doesn't dwell on the past and only looks to the future!" He shouted to which his sisters giggled.

Watching him walk away, Mira smiled as she Requipped a new rag into her hands as the old one got a little too ragged. "Such a charmer he is." She said to herself before noticing that her sister was looking at her. "What, Lisanna?"

Lisanna just looked at her sister's hand in amazement. "When did you learn Requip Magic?" She asked.

Mira blushed. "Oh this? I'm just trying to learn a variety of magic so that I can be useful to everyone." The busty model said, a little too quickly for Lisanna's tastes.

"Alright..." The short haired Strauss replied a bit suspiciously.

"Well if that's the only thing you were wondering, I have to go check on the oven." Mira told her little sister as she hurried off to the kitchen. It wasn't so much walking as it was limping however...

' _Dammit!_ ' Mirajane winced as the pain between her legs shocked her. ' _At least the fuck was worth all the trouble of setting it up... but I am glad that my Transformation Magic came in handy._ ' She thought as she walked into the kitchen. However, she was not alone as Erza was also in there, totally not picking at the strawberries in there or anything.

"Mira." Erza greeted, still wrapped in her blanket. "I know what you did." The redhead stated.

' _Shit! She knows that I gave Natsu our address, she probably even knows that I actually gave him the aphrodisiac instead of the medicine!_ ' Mira knew that at the end of a hard day's work, Erza would crush it.

"Y-You do?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." Erza nodded before smiling. "You got the strawberries from that new farmers market down the street like I asked, didn't you?"

Mira sighed. ' _What I'd give for a cigarette right now..._ ' She huffed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that didn't I?" Mira asked.

Erza smiled at her former rival. "Are you planning to make more cake with it? I'd sure love some."

Mira just shook her head. "Sorry Erza, I'm a bit beat. Natsu and I stayed up the whole night making cream pies. I'm still a little sore from all the mixing and stirring he gave it but we pulled through. If you want some, I'd be glad to serve it to you. It's so stuffed that the cream is literally dripping out as we speak." Mira smiled.

Erza had no idea what Mira was implying but still smiled. "I'd love a Christmas cream pie." The knight said.

The oldest Strauss smirked.

 _ **Back with Lisanna**_

"I have a strange feeling that Mira's Christmas present is too devious for her own good..." Lisanna sighed as she looked back towards the door that led to the basement where Natsu and Bisca were. "I should probably stop Natsu from getting the wrong idea from Bisca." She thought aloud and approached the door. However, she was stopped dead in her tracks when she grabbed the door handle and heard moaning from the other side of the door.

"Oh." Lisanna blushed profusely. "I guess they did end up together..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Bam! Merry Christmas y'all! Bet you didn't see that twist coming, did ya? Seriously? You did? Aww man that sucks. I thought I hid it so well. Maybe I did make it a little too obvious. I just hope some of you don't hate me for the twist. I do love Bisca, I really do, she's my favorite girl, but I just had to do this. I had to make this stand out. At least in the end, Natsu and Bisca did end up together, even if I don't actually have it as the lemon. Please don't hate me... Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you thought. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
